Jackie
by Starlight B. Caravel
Summary: Jackie never wanted to rule her grand kingdom, but to sail upon the seas of time. When a mysterious figure arrives at an important ball, Jackie's life changes forever... Enjoy! I definitely need to do some editing, but hey, it's okay...


Jackie

Written and illustrated by

Madison Kerst

Sequences of Time

Jacqueline…1

A Ball To Remember… 10

Stealing Away… 16

Additional Crew Members… 25

Old Secrets Discovered… 32

Thrown Ashore… 39

New Secrets Discovered… 45

Boat From Dreamland… 52

Following In Love… 60

Battles Be Known… 65

Fighting Amidst the Sea… 68

Ice Knives Shatter… 74

Corona Dorata Su Lei Capo… 79

For Reilly,

my BFFAE

Publication Date:

December 28, 2008

Currently produced by:

'I really need to finish this before Christmas' and Co.

NOW

PRESENTING…

.

Jackie

Written and illustrated by

Madison Kerst

1.

Jacqueline

Jackie stormed out of a richly decorated study, and into the vast hall, nearly colliding with one of her servants. Enraged, she yelled in frustration at the terrified woman.

"How dare you!! Get out of my way, you imbecile! Move, dear God, please, just pick yourself up and MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!" Other servants timidly poked their heads out of chambers where they were working to catch a glimpse of Jackie's performance. She continued her rant through a string of profanities, all directed at the poor young servant who stared wide-eyed and frightened up at Jackie in alarm. Not one of the servants was a bit startled at Jackie's sudden outrage. All of them had seen at least one of Jackie's horrible display's of temper before.

Although the servant was too petrified to move, Jackie eventually proceeded through the hall, while her anger flooded the castle like disease.

But, no matter how red-faced and infuriated Jackie was, she could never have been anything but beautiful. Her long, curly auburn hair flowed about her body like leaves rustling in the wind during autumn. Her olive green eyes were filled with fury, and were framed by a fair, tanned complexion and set jaw. Almost every man in the realm had already proposed marriage to her. Every man in the realm had gotten turned down, and every one of those men was still madly in love with her.

Her name was Crowned Princess Jacqueline Isabella Ce'lan of Traguine Vera, but she of course insisted upon being called Jackie. Simply Jackie, who had never wanted for anything, ever, had _finally_ asked for her dearest, most precious, and only wish: to sail with a crew and ship of her own across the seas of time.

Unfortunately, when she presented her desire to her father, The King Edward James Laurent Ce'lan of Traguine Vera, a great and terrible argument broke out between the two of them (for Jackie's temper was inherited from the king). Now they were both furious with the other, and Jackie had been exiled to the worst place humanly imaginable. It was a place where birds didn't sing, or even fly. It was a place where sun didn't shine, because it couldn't penetrate her thick, bedroom curtains.

So, after running up thirteen flights of curling staircases, stomping through twenty-two elaborate hallways, and 'accidentally' smashing six exquisite sculptures and paintings, Jackie arrived at her enormous bedroom.

She muttered to herself, "How can he do this...my greatest wish...the nerve…I mean, I'm the crowned princess!!!" But that was all she could manage before she crumpled into a groaning heap onto her luxurious four-poster bed.

Within the hour, Jackie's trusted servant, Mary—an old lady in her late sixties—came up promptly to calm her. It was impossible for her not to hear about Jackie's fiasco that dawn.

Jackie dramatically fumed," Take me out of this STUPID, preposterous dress!!! And do it now, Mary. God, you should have seen him, ordering me about the way he did. It's not like my request was unreasonable…" Jackie continued to blabber on like this until she realized that Mary wasn't listening in the slightest. "Mary! MARY!!! Get me out of this absurd dress!! Didn't you hear me the first time!!?" she asked, miserably.

"Miss, I-I-I cannot!" Mary said timidly, quivering in fear because of Jackie's well-known temper.

"Well why-ever not?? I am EXTREMELY hot and I… (Jackie paused momentarily as she tried to come up with a good excuse) I need to go and practice my fencing," she snapped.

"But-bu-bu-but M-m-Madame," she stuttered.

"What?!" glared Jackie. Her thin amount of patience was long gone.

Suddenly, in a burst of confidence Mary decided to take control of the argument, although she knew what she was about to say would make Jackie explode with outrageous agony. She said firmly," Jacqueline, your father has arranged an extremely important ball for you: do not try to avoid it! This kingdom will soon be resting upon your shoulders, and your father doesn't want you to have to deal with everything by yourself. You came of age nearly six months ago, every man in the realm has asked for your hand, and yet you don't even have a suitor!!!" Mary paused, hoping that Jackie could understand where she was going so that she didn't have to actually tell her. Jackie's annoyed eyes and body language said it all: OK, so what's your point?

Sighing, Mary continued her speech," Jacqueline, you are a seventeen year old lady!! It is high time you were married and you know it. That is the point."

Mary turned and practically sprinted out the door, not wanting to feel Jackie's wrath.

"Why doesn't anyone GET IT! I HATE courting stupid, rich, pompous men who try to bait me with their snobbery. I don't want to rule the kingdom! I want to rule a grand sea vessel as Captain, and nothing else!! My whole life I've been forced into corsets and side-saddle and all this bullshit PRETENDING!" Jackie seethed in an angry tirade.

Jackie tore her door open and took a few steps down the hall. But then she curled up against the wall, weeping to herself at the possibilities tonight held.

"I will never get out of here," she sobbed. "I will always remain imprisoned within these thick, stupid walls!!"

She hated her father; she decided that she hated him with a burning passion. As soon as Jackie regained her dignity she stood up promptly, wiped her red eyes and face, and began the descent through the castle and back towards her father's study. All the while Jackie's mind was racing to think of reasons why this ball was a bad idea. She tried to come up with something so persuasive that it would change her father's mind about her 'necessary' marriage.

When Jackie reached her father's study she was breathless. She quickly tried to smooth out her dress and hair. Then, she opened the door, preparing to give what she considered the bravest, most persuasive speech in history.

"Father, I…" she began.

But the King would never get to hear Jackie's speech. Nor would Jackie ever be able to give it. For sitting upon her father's golden throne of knowledge and thought, sat her imposing mother: the Queen.

The Queen was envied and loathed by every woman in the kingdom. Her jet black hair curled around her narrow body, and fell to her waist like gossamer tree boughs. Her skin was smooth and radiant as ivory despite the constant sunshine. Within her piercing blue eyes you could see torrents of stormy waves cutting up anything in their path. It was her eyes that instilled fear deep within the pit of Jackie's soul. Her eyes were somehow everywhere… watching everything…

As soon as their eyes met, the Queen's lips broke into an entrancing, icy smile. The smile did not touch her eyes; they continued to dig into Jackie, penetrating her thoughts of fear and hate.

"Where is Father?" Jackie demanded.

"That is my business, Jacqueline," the Queen retorted smoothly. "I have a tailor waiting for you in your bedroom. You are obviously going to need plenty of help at this ball."

"I'm not going. You can't make me!" Jackie argued.

The Queen's gaze thwarted Jackie's bravery. Jackie's body went suddenly numb with icy cold, leaving her gasping for breath against the paneled walls. Before she could look away from her mother's stare, the Queen was right up against her, creating even more ice in Jackie's heart.

"Yes I can, Jacqueline. And I will," she breathed, her voice barely audible. Jackie couldn't move. The cold was taking over her body and mind. She felt as though the entire sea had flooded her, and had frozen within her veins, creating an impassable wall. Jackie struggled against her mother. When she drew a breath her lungs were pierced with one thousand shards of glass.

"No," Jackie fought to say with a last icy breath.

The Queen stood motionlessly, her lips pursed and her eyes glaring, shimmering blue diamonds. The second the Queen turned to look away from Jackie, the imprisonment Jackie felt left, and sent her tumbling to the floor in exhaustion.

"Yes, Jacqueline!! You will go," Jackie's mother thundered as her eyes flickered back to Jackie's. The Queen's venomous stare began to send ice back through Jackie's heart, reopening the wounds that were just created. The ice was hard as rock, but sharp as a knife's blade.

Jackie knew she would surely die if she tried to stand up to her mother again. Already, Jackie felt faint from the cold and the pain. "All right: I'll go!!!!!!!!!!" she cried out, clutching her sides in agony.

The Queen smiled politely as she ordered," Go now, to your room, Jacqueline. The tailor needs you as soon as possible. Go."

Frightened, Jackie dashed out of the study towards the nearest staircase. All the while, she knew that somehow her mother was watching her, to make sure she didn't escape.

Jackie reached her bedroom and anxiously opened the door, trying to sneak around the tailor without her noticing. Of course, the door creaked and gave her away. A startled tailor jumped up in alarm.

"My goodness, what happened to you? You look like you've been dueling with a dragon or locked in prison for a thousand years. Hmmmmmm…"

2.

A Ball to Remember

"… Announcing Her Royal Highness the Crowned Princess Jacqueline Isabella Ce'lan of Traguine Vera!" called the especially annoying and enthusiastic court jester to the some thousand people below on the ballroom floor.

"God, I hate this, I hate this, I hate this…" guess who?

Her dress was made from the gossamer of autumn leaves. Gold, red, orange, sunshine yellow and jade green exploded around Jackie's body. Her magnificent dress drew all eyes to her whilst she descended the imperial staircase. Her eyes flashed across the beaming audience, silencing their cheers immediately.

Jackie was miserable. She had been dancing constantly for five hours, and yet again and again, the Queen found more princes and dukes to throw at her.

"Honorable guests of the kingdom please enjoy one last waltz before proceeding to the Dining Hall for your delicious feast," the court jester called to the ballroom.

"Ph, feast from hell is more like it," muttered Jackie.

"I couldn't agree more. Your appetizers tasted like… wet sails on a briny morning," he said quietly in Jackie's ear.

Jackie was positive that she was hearing things.

She spun around, only to fall over and end up entwined in his arms.

Holding her tightly was a god. His tousled black hair just touched his ears. His complexion was rather like Jackie's: tanned like the sand on the beach. He was perfect, yet unremarkable: until she met his eyes. The man/god was smiling, but not just through his perfect lips, but through his eyes. His eyes radiated passion through their sunset like glow. Near the pupil thin, dark green lines extended and collided with hazel and gold. The very outside though, was a hazy violet of early morning fog, approaching from the horizon.

"Shall we, partner?" he rhetorically questioned.

Jackie was breathless, and very worried by it.

_Okay, breathe. Ommmm… Ommmm… You're fine, Jackie. He's obviously some kind of… weirdo. Yeah, just a total freak… With perfect eyes… And mouth… and… STOP! What are you doing?? He is luring you into a false sense of security with his gorgeousness. It may have worked on others before, but it's not going to work on you! Jackie thought to herself._

"To whom do I owe the great honor of dancing with?" he smiled.

"Ha-ha. My sides are splitting. You're _hilarious_," Jackie retorted, annoyed.

"Well, I don't know about _you_, Royal Highness the Crowned Princess Jacqueline Isabella Ce'lan of Traguine' Vera, but if that were _my_ name, I would go by something just a tad shorter," he grinned.

Jackie's face turned cherry tomato red.

"I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours," Jackie whispered to him in attempt to regain her composure.

"I can't," he told her, still smiling at her in adoration.

"Okay… Well that's the only way I'm going to te—

"Honorable guests please proceed to the dining hall!!" exclaimed the court jester.

"After you," he insisted.

Jackie agreed without hesitation and allowed him to lead her through her exquisite halls and up into the Dining Room.

From sumptuous turkeys to enticing cakes and pies, Jackie and the mysterious boy did nothing but talk. They talked of their past and their dreams and even silly things like their favorite color. Jackie would never tell the boy that up until she met him her favorite color had been that of the raging sea…while now it was a foggy but golden morning of the wilderness: his eyes.

All too soon, the banquet ended, perhaps even before Jackie noticed. There wasn't a soul in sight. Until, shadows swept the room, cascading around the Queen.

"Jacqueline! Where have you been?? I've had to search the entire palace for you, and you were _not_ at the front gates to wish people a 'good evening'," she ranted.

"Forgive me, your Majesty, 'twas I who was keeping her. Might I just say how lovely a time I had. However, might I borrow her for a moment longer?" he questioned, dazzling the entire room with his sincerity.

Of course, the Queen wasn't flustered a bit, she never was. Although, Jackie was sure the Queen looked at least nervous upon seeing _him_, if not frightened. However, too soon she broke into a wide grin that even touched her eyes. This frightened Jackie even more than the Queen's evil stares.

"Of course," she replied coldly, apparently trying to cover up for her mysterious smile.

"Jacqueline, if you wish you may show him a tour of the palace, but go to your room in three hours. Understood?"

"I understand your wishes. I don't think I will obey them," said Jackie, feeling empowered by _him_. With that, she took his hand and led him away with her.

3.

Stealing Away

"You are very brave to have stood up to her like that," he said quietly to Jackie.

The sea thundered angrily beside the two of them. They lay upon the soft, pure sand and gazed up at the stars.

"Thank you," Jackie called softly. "You know, these grounds, the palace, _her_, ugh, they are all a part of my iron cage. The sea is the only calm for me. What an oxymoron…that I find my only peace in an unmerciful, powerful element of nature that is anything but peaceful…"

"The sea is a complicated thing. It brings you peace of mind. Though it may not seem peaceful on the outside, I think it's beautiful…just like you," he almost mouthed.

Jackie couldn't breath. His eyes had trapped her, but not like her mother's eyes. His were honest, but mostly beautiful.

Slowly, and gazing only at Jackie, he came closer to her until he held her in his arms. Silent joy was radiating from Jackie's quiet smile.

"You don't have to be imprisoned forever, Jackie," he whispered to her as he stroked her hair. Then, with more urgency, he swept her off of the ground, holding her inches from his face, "Jackie, you can leave! Don't let your mother imprison you! Come with me, my ship leaves tomorrow at midnight. Your dream is ever so possible," he begged her, gesturing to the rolling waves beyond. "All that and more can be yours…"

Jackie moved through the palace in a daze. Her head was filled with dreams of sailing with _him_ day and night, with the wind, or maybe his perfect hands, ruffling through her hair, twisting it gently into spirals of gold, shimmering in the sun, reflecting off the sea.

She knew that she was leaving tonight.

The one thing on her mind besides fantasy was her father. Wherever he was, he needed to know that she would be okay. She knew he had made a brief appearance at the ball, but then had again disappeared before dancing once.

There was no way Jackie could ferry information to her father, especially with him M.I.A, because of her mother. The Queen knew everything about the palace, everything about everything…except one thing.

Jackie's soft footsteps sounded like thunder in the silent stairwell. It was pitch-black, and Jackie could only continue to step down, down, down. It continued to get cold, eventually almost too cold to breath.

"I'm surprised Mother hasn't been here, it's like her twin: cold, dark, and frightening," Jackie laughed to herself, trying to bring some warmth to the descending stairwell.

Suddenly, a faint blue glow spread around Jackie, and she knew that she was there. The glow grew until Jackie could see everything clearly and sprinted down the last hundred marble steps.

The cavern was enormous. The floor was made of smooth gray marble that extended fifty feet in all directions from the stairs. One side of the room—the side which the stairs spiraled out of—was made of cliff, or so Jackie was told. Now, a magnificent number of blue and green stones covered it almost like a mural. The other three walls were curved like a globe, crystal clear, being made of glass, and looked directly through the sea. The secret cavern lay under a thousand feet of water.

Jackie longed to gaze at the reefs and sea life surrounding her, but didn't have enough time. She placed her letter on her father's desk within his secret undersea study and without looking back, fled upward, not ready to leave the glass room behind.

Exhausted, Jackie lounged on her bed for nearly an hour before realizing the time.

"Four p.m.!!!!!" she shrieked, falling backwards off the bed.

Jackie prepared herself for the journey, bringing all of her money, gems, and jewelry( for bartering purposes) some food, maps, a compass, a telescope, her father's sea guide, but most importantly, clothes fit only for a boy. Most likely, she wouldn't be allowed on the ship as a lady, plus no doubt her mother would be looking for her. She took a fencing uniform, many baggy shirts, and at least five trousers.

"Jacqueline!" called you-know-who.

"Shit," Jackie muttered, flinging her bags under the fake shelf bottom and running to the balcony so that she could pretend to luxuriously gaze at the sea she would 'never travel'.

"Jacqueline, stop this nonsense. You are meant on land, in a palace, as a PRINCESS," said the Queen coldly.

Jackie smiled. She almost laughed, but she had to remain 'depressed' so she wiped the smug off her face and put on her expression of hatred/anger.

"Get out of my room. I will see you at dinner," Jackie muttered, trying to act feebly sad and overpowered.

"Yes, Jacqueline. I will see you at dinner, for I have no desire to stay in a dumpster of a room for very long. Honestly, where is Mary, she has been doing a terrible job of cleaning up after you…" the Queen said viciously.

After the Queen marched out and slammed the door Jackie jumped for joy.

"I'm going to be free of her, and she thinks that I'm still within her grasp! Well, ha, ha, HA!" Jackie laughed in a sing-song voice.

After dinner, Jackie dashed upstairs to check the clock.

"8:15, okay, you can do this!" she muttered to herself.

The Queen never came in to check on Jackie, she sent Mary to do it. However, Mary was lying knocked out and tied up in the barn, so she couldn't report Jackie's absence.

_Sorry, Mary. I hope she doesn't kill you. Truly, you were an outstanding maid._

Jackie grabbed her bag from the armoire and dashed out to the balcony, breathing in the fresh, sea air.

Sizing up the three hundred feet below, Jackie tossed her leather bag down to the grass. It landed with an incredibly large thud. Sighing, Jackie climbed over the balcony railing and jumped.

She landed somewhat agilely upon the branches of a 296 foot oak, but of course lost her balance and tumbled down six feet to a new branch where she could regain her balance.

From there, she skillfully descended the immense trunk until she at last was on the ground.

Stealthily she crept towards her bag, diving into the bushes at the sound of voices.

"Jeez," she panted.

"Damn, man, we need a pay raise. We walk all over these damn grounds every day and for what?" said a guard.

"I hear you, but there's no way I'm goin' to the Queen askin' fer a raise…" replied another guard, half drunk.

Jackie snorted as they continued to curse and complain their way out of sight.

"Finally; okay, ocean, here I come," Jackie said to herself, barely containing her excitement.

With that, she sprinted across the courtyard to a wall almost hidden with ivy, roses, and lemon trees. She pulled herself up the largest of the fruit trees and then leapt up to the top of the wall, getting many thorns on the way.

"Agh! Who the hell is our gardener, because he is going to hear from me?!" Jackie whined, picking thorns from her skin.

Thorn-free, Jackie turned and jumped down from the wall, to the outer courtyard where she practiced fencing. Quickly, she strode over to the barn, hoping to gather a sword or two.

The barn door creaked enormously. Jackie winced, but seeing no one around, she continued through the hay bales. All of her fencing gear was there except for Regent, her prized sword.

"Dang, of all swords, why this one!!?" Jackie cursed, taking her two second-best swords. "Whatever, these will do."

Jackie tucked them away: one in her bag, the other on her belt and fled the barn.

She ran down the road against the main wall, knowing there were no trees to climb, until she came to the bridge. It was just before the gate, and the river under the bridge curved and swept right alongside the exit from the palace.

Jackie tossed her bag down to the river and dove in seconds later. Knowing the guards would have heard, she grabbed her bag, making sure it wouldn't float and held her breath for as long as she could. When she was too weak to propel herself away from the surface, she relaxed and at last swam to the top, sighing in relief as she broke the water's shell.

With that, she grabbed her bag and continued to swim out for miles, past the gate, past the road, into the harbor.

Panting and weak, Jackie collapsed upon the shore, letting the waves wash over her. Pausing to glimpse at her timepiece, she regained energy. It said 11:03.

"Oh my God; okay, come on. Let's go," she told herself.

For forty-five minutes she jogged up and down the docks, at least three times, but couldn't find _him_ anywhere. Jackie was beginning to panic. This was her last chance to see him…her first invitation to freedom…

Frightened at the prospect of never seeing him again, Jackie's legs grew weak sending her tumbling to the salty floor. Or at least, they should have.

"You came!" he said, beaming as he held her in his arms and kissed her.

4.

Additional Crew Members

Jackie was sure she had never been happier. She was out of the palace, upon a ship, upon the OCEAN, in _his_ arms. Life couldn't be more perfect.

And then it could definitely be better.

"We're stowaways?!?!?!?! This isn't your ship?!!! I can't believe this… I even cut my hair!! Look, it's…GONE!!!" Jackie was mad.

"I know, but I know the captain personally, and I'm sure he needs a few extra hands. Plus, you will always be beautiful," he said trying desperately to sooth Jackie.

"Fine," she snapped, "Let's get this over with!"

"Agreed," he said cheerfully.

"HOW DARE YOU JUMP ABOARD MY SHIP, FILTHY RAGAMUFFINS! I SHOULD THROW YOU OFF THE SIDE OF THE BOAT! Maybe make you WALK THE PLANK!!!" roared the infuriated captain while the crew (who were listening by the door) cheered and grunted.

His bushy red beard quivered as he yelled. He was dressed in traditional pirates' clothing: layers and swords with dreary colors of reds, tans, and faded blue-greens. His eyes were midnight blue, almost black. His face was old and sea-weathered, but knowledgeable…

_Oh yeah, you know the captain _personally_!!! Yeah, well I know _the QUEEN _personally too… _Jackie thought.

"Please, Captain Fae, my friend and I both work very hard. We won't cause any trouble…and besides, there might be a time when you'll need a second pair of hands. My friend here knows everything there is to know about sailing on treacherous waters. Please, we don't expect you to accept us onto your crew… Just, please…" he said, begging.

_He_ and Jackie waited for hours, tied up, in the brig while the captain contemplated their future.

"If we die…I'm not going to be so pleased, you know," Jackie tried to say through her gag.

"We're not going to die, the sap tin is my blubber," he said reassuringly to Jackie.

Jackie looked at him funny then.

"What I do?" he said.

Before Jackie could answer 'what the hell are you talking about' the brig shook a bit; then a lot.

"DAMMIT! COME ON YOU LAZY SLUGS, PUT YOUR BACK IN TO IT!!!" yelled the captain. "AS FOR YOU TWO… It looks like we really do need a second pair of hands. HEY, SOMEBODY GET DOWN HERE AND UNTIE THESE FOOLS!"

_Thank you, thank you, and thank you SO MUCH!!!_ Jackie thought

_He _and Jackie ran up to the main deck as soon as they were untied. The wind attacked them, thrashing against their bodies while the ship was rocked back, forward, and side to side by torrential waves. Quickly, Jackie ran to help out the port side and _he_ ran to the crow's nest and shouted commands for the strong fellow behind the wheel.

This was Jackie's dream. The yelling of Captain Fae and _him_ in her ears along with the sea spray and powerful winds: this was almost perfect.

For hours, Jackie and the rest of the crew labored in the storm. Powerful rains poured down upon everyone, and some had to take up the post of scooping water off the floor.

Gray clouds hovered threateningly overhead, but the sky was blue, the waves finally miniscule after 18 hours of madness.

The whole crew rested below deck while Jackie and _he_ were sent to Captain Fae's office.

"Name," Captain Fae said to Jackie as they walked into the captain's quarters.

"Oh, uh, Jack, sir," Jackie stumbled as she tried to sound manly.

"Jack, er, William, welcome to the crew," beamed Captain Fae.

Jackie raised an eyebrow.

_Ahhhh…thank you Captain Fae. I finally know his royal mysteriousness's name…_

"So…William, hm? Why so secretive about your name?" Jackie questioned, genuinely curious. Then thinking of more questions she asked, "And how did Captain Fae know it??"

"Oh. I wasn't _trying_ to be secretive. It just…never came up. And I already explained that Captain Fae and I were personally related: he's my brother," William said honestly.

"Well, William Fae, thank you for getting me to this ship. I truly owe you," Jackie said tiredly, but smiling softly.

"You're welcome," William whispered so that he wouldn't disturb Jackie who was falling fast asleep.

"NO! William! Come back… I'm Jackie Fae, and I want my husband back…I don't care if you ate him! What—NO! No! N—

"Jackie, don't worry, I'm here. Shhhhh…. Don't worry, Jackie. Relax," William soothed.

_Shit. I can't believe I just TALKED IN MY SLEEP! Since when in heck do I do THAT??? Ugh…_

Jackie tried to fake sleep so that she could face humiliation later. But, curiosity overcame her. She opened her eyes a crack, only to find them staring into a thick violet fog surrounding a mass of trees. Blinking and opening her eyes she shrieked in surprise. William's eyes were not even an inch away from hers.

"Morning, sleepy head!" William beamed.

"Ugh! Why do you smile so much?? You're really bringing me down," Jackie said annoyed.

William just grinned.

"You know, I'm really glad that we're here together, Jackie. This is a crucial part for our relationship," William said almost busting up.

"I'm going to the crow's nest," said Jackie trying fiercely to ignore him…and failing dismally.

The hard sea air whistled past Jackie's ears and battered her whole body. The sun wasn't up yet so the sky was a perfect foggy beautiful violet color. Jackie sighed with happiness until she realized who looked back to her through the immense clouds.

Try as she might, she loved the soft violet color. She couldn't resist it. It was soft velvet after three days without sleep. It was the sea on a hot day, the wind for Jackie's sails.

"I love him…" Jackie sighed.

"I…KNEW IT! Ha!" William yelled with glee, a foot behind Jackie.

Jackie looked like she could run him through. William, beaming swept her off her feet and spun her in a waltz/tango/polka…dance-thing.

They spun the morning away, laughing in each others arms for hours, never tiring.

Finally, the sun was completely over the horizon, bathing the both of them in golden light.

Breathless, William held Jackie tight, stopping their mad dance.

"What was that?" Jackie asked.

"That was the dance of the sea…" William said before adding, "oh, and of love, of course."

"Of course," Jackie beamed.

5.

Old Secrets Discovered

Days, weeks, and soon months passed on _The Siren_. Captain Fae was reckless, leading his ship into the most dangerous waters. Jackie grew fond of the whole crew in their ungentlemanly ways and roaring laughter which she had never been a part of in her youth. The ship was constantly filled with Captain Fae's booming voice that harmonized perfectly with the crashing sea. While Jackie was fond of the crew, she shied away from them when she could, knowing that if they found she was a woman, it would be the end of her journey. She made the lowest of the brig her quarters while everyone else, excluding the Captain, slept just below deck. She was the ship's mystery, the puzzle piece that didn't fit. But, no one bothered to solve the mystery after they had been together for so long. They didn't press her secrecy, to Jackie's delight.

"Captain, we're being followed," Jackie called from her telescope to Captain Fae.

"PREPOSTEROUS! GIMM'E THAT," Captain Fae said brusquely.

Upon the horizon and fast approaching was a gleaming, enormous vessel bearing tattered aquamarine flags. Most of the ship's imperfections separately were minor, but all together, they amounted to terrible damage. Their crow's nest had been ripped off the mast; their sails were filled with holes. The wood peeled and grew all types of lichen.

"STRAGGLERS," Captain Fae laughed. "PROBABLY NEED A HAND. IT'S AMAZING THAT THEY'RE STILL AFLOAT…"

Captain Fae slowed _The Siren's_ pace so that the weak boat could catch up.

As they neared, the crew waved their hands frantically at _The Siren_.

Soon, they were close enough to where they could anchor, and the crew members from the other ship could come aboard.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" called Captain Fae to the leader of the group.

"Nothing occurred to us, our ship is simply a ruse for Captain's like yourself," the other Captain grinned devilishly. "Now give us your weapons and turn over your jewels! This ship is ours now."

Without thinking Jackie unsheathed her sword and began to battle the closest member of their enemies. She was ruthless and defeated at least seven men within fifteen minutes. Other members of her crew fought beside her, or had been defeated and lay wounded or dead on the deck. The floor was covered with bodies of _The _Siren and the other ship. William fought with vigor against the other ship's Captain, but was no match for his skill. Jackie heard him cry out and turned away from her current battle to see him bleeding with a sword beneath his chin. She screamed in agony. The swordsman she had been fighting with had run her through.

Jackie woke up alone in the lowest part of the brig. The sea thundered around her, rocking the barrels of rum against the fishing nets and what not. The crew almost never came here, for the rum was Captain Fae's private stock.

She got up to stretch her limbs and look herself over in the mirror they were transporting to the next harbor.

Her hair was tangled and stained with sea water and blood. It fell just above her chin and stuck out all over the place. Her face was coated in dried blood that she carefully washed off with rum. Underneath, her skin was covered in deep gashes and scratches. Her arms and legs too were decked with blood and wounds. Her britches were torn, but hardly had any blood on them. It was likewise for her shirt, except for one patch that was completely soaked with fresh blood.

Panicking, Jackie tore off her shirt to find her entire torso covered in new bandages that already were blood-stained and dripping thick red syrup.

"Oh my God. They've got to know what I am," Jackie whispered to herself in slow realization.

With this knew knowledge, Jackie knew that they might kill her. She tried to escape the depths of the brig, but to no avail. She was locked in. There were no portholes to smash open, the trapdoors were sealed tight, and the door was locked shut. Jackie screamed and yelled for them to open the door all day and night, but no one came.

"Perhaps they are all dead," Jackie thought one day. "No, then I would not be locked down here all bandaged up…"

For three days Jackie starved down in the brig. Every day she lost more blood and soon she didn't even have the energy to get up, let alone bang on the door in attempt of being let out.

On her fourth day below decks she went mad. She began wailing and wailing for minutes at a time all day. Soon, she was so exhausted that she fainted dead away, but not before she heard the bolt turn on the door and boots walk towards her.

"Eat, Jackie. Come on. Eat," some one said to Jackie from very near, yet very far.

Jackie came out of her stupor and sipped the warm stew. It was disgusting, but it was food, so Jackie couldn't tell the difference. Slowly, the room and the man swam into focus as Jackie woke into consciousness. Captain Fae stood before her with his arms crossed but eyes worried.

"Captain Fae?" Jackie questioned. "What's going on? Where's William? You probably know that I'm a wo—"

"Sh! You almost died in battle. You were prevailing until suddenly, it seemed that you just…gave up. The man ran you through and I thought you were dead, but you were breathing just barely. We lost a great deal of men during the battle, but we ended up killing their leader, and the rest of them just turned over their swords after he was dead. There are only five of us left: you, myself, Hubert, Tom, and Alistair," Captain Fae explained softly.

"Five," Jackie echoed blankly. "But what about Will—"

"Dead," Captain Fae said bluntly.

"Dead," Jackie whispered while tears streamed down her face.

"I'm sorry. He was a good man," Captain Fae paused as his voice cracked and he took a shuddering gasp as he looked to the ceiling and blinked his eyes, "a good man…and a good brother."

Clearing his throat and wiping his face Captain Fae turned to Jackie and said harshly, "I would throw you overboard for lying to your Captain, but I am at a terrible disposition. I lost some of my best men to that bastard, and I've never seen a sailor like you. I'm taking her in to dock in Riverglade. It's only a week's journey away. There, you and I will sail different seas."

Jackie new she was lucky for not being murdered on the spot, but she still felt betrayed. She had spent nearly a year with Captain Fae and yet he could evict her so quickly from his ship…

Because the three other crew members new she wasn't a man, Jackie had nothing to hide from them. She tried to be more social with them, but they shied away from her, always calling her 'Miss Jackie'.

_If they knew I was really Jacqueline I wonder how they would react to my presence. They would be falling head over heels and act like complete lunatics, fumbling with their sentences and their swords… _Jackie dismally thought.

At last, it had been a week since her 'discovery' and the harbor was in sight without a telescope.

"This is it," Jackie said to herself as _The Siren_ docked and the crew began to unload their cargo.

6.

Thrown Ashore

"HALT. We are here by order of Her Majesty the Queen of Traguine Vera. Every ship in the harbor is to be searched for the Crowned Princess Jacqueline Isabella Ce'lan of Traguine Vera. If she is found, your ship will be commandeered and you will be thrown in the dungeon. Do we understand each other?" asked a grim guard from Jackie's home.

"HOW DARE YOU COME ABOARD MY SHIP, AND ORDER ME AROUND LIKE SOME HIGH AND MIGHTY—"bellowed Captain Fae before the guard interrupted him.

"Shut up while we search your dingy vessel," the guard said in an almost bored tone.

Jackie stood stock still and thought as hard as she could of an escape plan. It took the guards three hours to search the ship, and Jackie could only come up with one plan. She knew it had to be done, but she hated it all the same.

"It seems that your ship, so far, is clear. Please have all of your crew members place their weapons at my feet and stand before my fellow guardsmen for inspection.

Sighing, Hubert and Alistair placed three swords each on the ground. Jackie's heart was racing. The guards would recognize her swords. Panicking, she quickly and sadly placed her swords in Tom's sheaths, as he was lazily strolling towards the guard.

"Well, well, well, it seems to me that we have a THEIF in our midst!" cried the guard triumphantly. "Take him away. We'll be back for the rest of you mongrels."

"Wait, no, it's not mine!! I've never seen it before! Stop! No," Tom cried as the guards tied him up and dragged him away.

After the guards had left, Captain Fae spun to Jackie and yelled, "ALRIGHT MISS, YOU'RE GONNA TELL ME EXACTLY WHY YOU SLIPPED YOUR SWORD INTO TOM'S BELT AND WHY THE HECK DID THEY TAKE HIM AWAY!!!"

"I'm not just Jackie," Jackie started slowly. "I'm really the Crowned Princess Jacqueline Isabella Ce'lan of Traguine Vera. If they found me, all of you would've been tortured and I would get locked back up in the palace, forced to marry some one far away so my mother could get rid of me, and never be allowed to set sail again."

Captain Fae just looked at her.

"YOU ARE A WANTED PRINCESS AND YOU DECIDED TO FOLLOW MY IDIOT BROTHER ONTO MY SHIP?!!!" Captain Fae yelled viciously.

"Um…yes," Jackie said quietly.

"I…YOU…UGH! JUST, JUST, JUST GO! GET OFF MY SHIP! YOU'D BETTER HOPE WE DON'T MEET AGAIN BECAUSE YOU WILL HEAR FROM ME! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? YOU WILL HEAR FROM ME!" Captain Fae screamed as Hubert and Alistair held him back and Jackie ran for her life.

Jackie ran and ran and ran until her feet bled. She ran deep into the town and soon into the edges of the forest. Panting, she collapsed against a pine tree.

With that she began to weep. She had sealed Tom's fate and sent him to die. She killed an innocent man all so that she could fulfill her dreams. She hated herself. She hated the blood that would shed because of her.

Exhausted, Jackie made her way into town and ordered a room for her at a small inn by paying with a jewel she had managed to keep with her.

Her sleep was filled with Tom's and Captain Fae's and William's screams. Eventually, she woke up to hear her own screams.

It was about five o'clock am: the perfect time for her to slip away. She quickly slipped out of bed and got dressed, tying her unruly hair up with a piece of leather she had found on the floor. Silently she opened her door, praying that it wouldn't creak. It did.

_Of course_, Jackie thought, annoyed.

"Halt! By order of the Queen, Stop!" cried the very same guardsmen Jackie had encountered on the ship.

Screaming, Jackie ran towards the stairs in attempt of escape, but a guard was already there to intercept her.

Without thinking, Jackie ran across the hall, towards the wall, and strait through an enormous window.

The glass fell all around her, but she landed safely thanks to her stolen boots. Thinking of nothing but freedom Jackie began to run back towards the forest when she doubled over in pain.

There in her back was a five inch piece of jagged glass that continued to dig into Jackie's muscle. Mustering up all the strength and courage she could, she turned and ripped the glass out of her body. By this time the guards had ran down the stairs and out the inn door and now stood just meters away from Jackie.

Thinking quickly, Jackie hurled the bloody glass at the guards and continued to chuck the largest remains of the window at her enemies until all that remained were shards and splinters. Jackie sprinted towards the woods. The guards followed after her, yelling the whole time at each other to go faster.

Jackie's cuts were bleeding too much. Her pace had slowed tremendously and the immense forest was no where in sight. Jackie ran into the nearest shop and hid behind the coats near the front door. Stupidly, the guards followed her in but headed straight for the back of the store. Jackie tried to elegantly escape without a word, but knocked over the coats and two display tables before she managed to exit the shop.

Hearing the commotion, the guards turned back to the front and began their pursuit.

Jackie could see the forest, but she could hear the breath of her enemies as they closed in on her.

Jackie kept running, for there was nothing else to do, even after she entered the perilous forest. The guards still followed, but they got farther and farther away. Because of their bulky uniforms bearing the Royal Family Crest, they tripped over roots, stones, and some even ran into a tree or two. Jackie continued to run until they were out of sight. She stopped to catch her breath thinking she had lost them…until strong hands grabbed her and pulled her down into the underbrush of the forest.

7.

New Secrets Discovered

"Don't move," a voice whispered in Jackie's ear.

Whoever it was had their hands over Jackie's eyes and mouth. She could faintly here running and twigs snapping like bones, rocks tumbling into an avalanche. They stopped right in front of where she was hiding.

The thick brush was enough to hide her from the guards but not if they searched the bushes. The soldiers were panting like dogs and were much too tired to search for her.

"Where'd she go, Captain," one guard asked their leader.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW YOU FOOL? We can only hope that Cederic has captured her and that we have done our job," the Captain yelled at his squad.

"Is Cederic that assassin guy that the Queen hired?" asked a curious and young soldier.

Jackie heard the boy yelp as he was smacked over the head with the butt of the Captain's gun.

"Stuff it. MOVE OUT," called the Captain to his men.

When the forest was once again dead silent, the grip of Jackie's captor (or rescuer?) loosened and she could once again see the dark forest surrounding her. Her vision of nature was fleeting though, for she was quickly pinned against a tree with a knife to her throat.

William's face was inches from Jackie's, but it wasn't how she remembered it. His eyes were hard and cold and his face was scratched to bits.

"Remember me?" he grinned devilishly.

Jackie's heart soared with hope, "William!! I thought you were de—"

"Cool it, Jackie. I'm just here to finish my job," he said, his eyes getting slightly sad, then angry. "By the way, it's Cederic, not William."

Jackie gasped with realization as she remembered what the soldiers had said, "_Cederic has captured her…Cederic that assassin guy that the Queen hired…_"

"Goodbye," he whispered as he lifted his blade into the air and plunged it down towards Jackie's heart.

"Don't do it. Please. Please," Jackie cried softly, letting the tears roll down her face as she looked into his eyes trying to melt his icy heart.

Cederic's sword stopped just above Jackie's breast. He closed his eyes tight as his hand shook.

"YOU MUST DIE," he yelled furiously as his unsteady hand stabbed Jackie's side.

Jackie screamed in agony as Cederic reopened her wounds, spilling blood everywhere. It took everything Jackie had to kick Cederic off of her. He tried to wrestle her to the ground so that she wouldn't escape and succeeded, but not before Jackie stole his sword. As he came down on top of her she stuck the blade into his arm, and they fainted away together.

The forest was blurry and a minority of it was coated in blood. So was she. So was he.

Jackie weakly pushed herself off the ground and yanked _Regent_ out of Cederic's arm. She stole his shirt and used it to bandage up her wounds.

She almost plunged the sword through his heart so that she could feel it shatter like he shattered hers. Crying, she kicked him, hard, and walked away through the forest.

The pub was filled with fat, drunk, and smoking men. Jackie surveyed the room and to her relief found no soldiers. Everyone she had spoken with on the street told her they left, but she couldn't be sure. She ordered herself a beer and took it over to a secluded booth in the farthest corner of the pub. The warm leather was comforting for her aching body. The whole place smelled like smoked pinewood and reminded her of her father. Jackie began to cry into her beer and all over the table and the seat.

_I can't believe he tried to kill me. I'm such a fool. I knew in the beginning too that he was trying to lure me into a false sense of security. Why didn't I kill him? He deserved it. A lot. Ugh, I hate him, I hate him, and I hate him!!!!!_ Jackie thought angrily, banging her glass against the stained table.

"Can I get you another one of those?" a man asked.

"What? Oh, no thanks," Jackie said not paying any real attention.

"Really, I owe you a beer or two," Cederic said taking a seat across from her.

"Don't touch me!" Jackie said as she stood up in alarm and unsheathed her sword pointing it straight to him under the table.

"Please Jackie; I never wanted to kill you! Your mother threatened my family! She said she would kill my—"

"Oh, so now you have a family? I bet your wife is really sexy and your children have straight A's and their like 6 even though your probably only nineteen! And my effing mother threatened to kill them unless you killed me so instead of just killing me back on the beach by my house you chose to take me on the adventure of my dreams and then tell me what a horrible bastard you are and kill me! And…" Jackie ranted at him until everybody stared.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Cederic yelled at her as he stood up.

"Oi, you over there: get out! I don't want any ruckuses going on in my pub. Out with you!" shouted the pub's manager.

Cederic grabbed Jackie's wrist and dragged her outside, slamming the door.

Jackie writhed and squirmed and tried to break free of his grasp until he turned around, knocked her sword out of her hand and swung her over his shoulder and began to walk toward an inn.

"Room for two please," Cederic said politely as if there was nothing absurd about his carrying Jackie.

"Uhhh…sure: level four number 36 on the left," the innkeeper said as he stared confused at Cederic.

"Thanks so much," Cederic said as Jackie kicked and clawed him.

Cederic threw Jackie down on the queen bed and grabbed her shoulders and began to explain, "I am Cederic Fae, eighteen years old. I am unmarried and have no children but I have a mother that took care of me my whole life. I live down by the sea in a…remote area of the world. One day a year and a half ago an imperial lady came to our house and captured my mother. She said she was the Queen and that if I didn't somehow get rid of you, she would torture and murder my mother. I came to that ball thinking that I could easily take you outside and kill you but soon that thought became impossible. Your laugh, your eyes, mouth, hair, everything drew me in. I fell in love with you. I knew I couldn't kill you, so I thought I could just escape you from the palace and we could sail the sea forever. When my brother's ship was attacked, I saw that you were run through, I thought you were dead…I jumped ship and swam to a little island I knew was nearby thinking your mother would release mine, but it was not the case. You lived. So my mother was to die. The Queen told me that I had one week to kill you or she would make me kill my mother. I blamed you for all my pain and suffering. It was you or her…"

"And you chose me," Jackie said.

"Yes, but please, Jackie there's a way to solve this whole thing. Now the only person who has to die is—"

"Cederic, I really don't want to hear it! I can't believe you think I could…" Jackie yelled. "Get away from me. You'd better stay away from me Cederic. I don't associate with murderers."

"Please Jackie!" Cederic yelled as Jackie slammed the door. "I love you."

8.

Boat From Dreamland

Jackie ran from Cederic as she contemplated his evil.

"_How could he?"_ ran through her mind a million times as she left the town behind.

Jackie traveled next to the sea for weeks catching fish and seaweed for food. Her boots were soon soaked through and completely ruined, so for the better part of her journey she wore no shoes. Her cuts healed over, mostly, and she even washed in the ocean every now and then. Her shorts were washed out, dingy, and were so tattered that they came only to the middle of her thigh. Jackie's hair again blew with the wind as it ended below her shoulders.

Jackie continued until the forest beside her thinned and began to head towards the sea, eventually cutting off her path. Curious, Jackie stayed at the side of the forest even though the water around the forest got so deep that she soon had to swim from tree to tree.

Jackie thought to herself, _This is astounding! The sea is just swallowing up the forest and the trees just keep on going…_

After swimming from tree to tree for a day, Jackie got quite nervous. She would have to sleep soon, and it couldn't be in the water.

She had no choice but to keep going. The whole time, there were less and less trees, and the trees that were there got shorter and shorter.

_I just don't get it…maybe the majority of trees can't live in the sea water. Or…hmmm…what if they—_

"OW! Oh, owwwww! Jesus, what the hell was that!" Jackie yelled to herself.

She took a huge breath of salty air and opened her eyes under the dark, bubbly ocean.

Brown, orange, blue, green, pink, red, and every color from the rainbow swished past her. The long black and brown tree trunks sank extremely far down into the steep sea floor that got lower and lower the farther out Jackie got, explaining the disappearance of the trees. Sea sponges caressed the branches and clownfish darted from trunk to anemone. Jackie laughed to herself about this underwater forest, but quickly was put off by the barracuda a foot away. Screaming Jackie leapt out of the blue water and practically ran to the nearest branch that hung two feet above the water.

Panting, Jackie realized she had found quite a nice place to rest.

She laughed, "Thank you barracuda…"

Jackie bounded through the forest, legs pumping, heart racing as she leapt from tree to tree and occasionally dove into the crystal clear water below. The expanse of the 'sea forest' was exhilarating for Jackie. It allowed her to leave Cederic behind and to take in the sea: her perfect peace of mind.

Agile as a squirrel, Jackie had no trouble racing up and down from branch to branch.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh…ohhhhhhh…laaaaaaaaaa…laaaaaaaaaa…la…Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" called a melodic and entrancing nearby voice.

Having thought she was alone for a month, Jackie was completely startled by the beautiful song and plunged through the bushy trees, plummeting into the dark forest waters below.

The water seemed to tear at Jackie's skin, dragging her down more and more. The waves pulled her towards their belly and the more she struggled, the more brutal her fight became.

It was as if the ocean wanted her dead. Jackie fought the waves and forced herself to a nearby tree's trunk. The sliding green moss coated Jackie's fingers, pushing her away from the safe brittle bark of the tree.

She was done fighting. Her death grip loosened from the trees and the moss. She took her last gasp before the ocean swallowed Jackie up and carried her far away from the safety of her forest.

Unfortunately for some, she cannot be gotten rid of just like that.

She opened her eyes to Captain Fae's brig, knowing her death sentence. Or so, she thought…

The brig was not locked and there was no rum, clearly a sign that this was not Captain Fae's ship.

The wood was of elegant mahogany, lacquered over and over again. Along every wall were hand crafted carvings of faeries, sea creatures, and sirens all laden with gold and jewels.

Up a towering spiral staircase was room for 50 crew members, each of which would have a mahogany bunk and tons of superbly carved shelves for their belongings.

The captain's quarters were enormous. The velvet bedding and grand library of sea-faring adventures were perfect for Jackie.

She sprinted to the main deck to find herself docked in a bright and crowded port.

There could have been a thousand docks upon the crystal clear water. The vessels anchored there were always unique and more astounding then the last. It made sense then that Jackie's boat was docked at the end, rarest of them all.

A million people ran, walked, and paraded along the waters edge, all with one purpose: to glimpse the rare treasure of a boat called _Acqua Coltelli_.

Jackie's ship bore sage green flags bearing an aqua colored wave, and a sharp silver knife.

"Acqua Coltelli," Jackie breathed, amazed.

The ship was unlike any other, ever. Its mahogany finish outshone the sun next to the mud brown dingy ships beside it. Its lavish cushions and gold and jewels surpassed the finery of all other ships. But the name especially… the name wove fear, love, inspiration, and desire into one smooth, tantalizing mix.

"Captain, captain: they're waiting over there! There are probably a thousand of them, and they all want to sail with YOU!" yelled a muscular, tattooed man to Jackie.

"Me?! Which ship is mine? And how many crew members can I have? And—"

"Captain Jackie, yo jus got back from da sea forest fa, fa away. Yours, o course, is de lovely _Acqua Coltelli_," called another man with a lisp, dressed in pirates clothes.

Her heart soared like a lark. She could have jumped for joy and danced the dance of the sea and love all day and—

She straitened herself and walked proudly and terrifyingly out to the line of people.

"All right: you'll state your name, years of sea experience, and maybe one or two details. Not too long, please, I really want to keep this line going…" Jackie said brusquely.

"Well, Captain, I-I-I'm J-J-John and I-I—"

"NEXT, please. Thank you," Jackie yelled, for she hated stuttering because it reminded her of Mary, and it just wasn't suitable for a man on her ship.

_They've got to be brave and bold and certain of themselves. But they can't be overconfident swine…oh, speak of the devil,_ she thought as the next man approached her.

"Why hello there, _Captain_," he said flirtatiously. "I am _ever_ so pleased to meet you…"

Again he raised his eyebrows.

_Hmmmm… maybe he's trying to be a sexy overconfident swine_," Jackie thought.

He bent down to kiss her hand and walked away staggering with blood down his cheek.

_Yep._

So it went for hours. Too fat, way overconfident, afraid of his own shadow, distractingly gorgeous, frighteningly creepy, didn't know a buoy from a boy, the list was endless.

Jackie started to panic, _I have NO crew members and there are probably only 200 people left!!! I have to choose a fourth of them! Oh God…_

"Captain," he nodded as a hello gesture. "I am Peter Forsworn and I've been sailing the sea since I was a young 2 year old lad. I am quite able with the crows nest, telescope, and behind the wheel. I would be proud to be a member of _Acqua Coltelli_."

She sized him up. He was very handsome, but with a beaked nose like a witches' or a birds'. His eyes were chocolate brown and he had one small tattoo of a faerie upon his left arm. His skin was as sea weathered as Captain Fae's and was hazel in color.

"Welcome aboard, mate," Jackie said nodding in approval.

It seemed that the 'crew member material' was at the back of the line. Within 20 people, Jackie chose sixteen: Peter, Adam, Bentley, Carlisle, Chandler, Jaxon, Devon, Kevin, Madison, Tanner, Leland, Sterling, Spencer, Wolfe, Reilly, and Auden, three of which were women (Madison, Devon, and Reilly).

Finally, Jackie managed to come up with the last 34 crew members, all of which were decent, but nothing like the first 16 crew members.

"ALRIGHT, PEOPLE! LET'S SET SAIL!" Jackie bellowed laughing at how much she sounded like Captain Fae.

"Aye, aye, Captain," they chorused.

9.

Following in Love

The wind whistled past Jackie like lightning. While the crew slept, she danced in the moonlight upon the main deck. She dipped and flew as if she were a fish slipping through the water and air.

The _Acqua Coltelli_ had been sailing for two years, docking every month to barter their finery and stock up on food and miscellaneous objects. The crew was a hardworking hilarious bunch that got on superbly with each other. A lot of the men, specifically Jaxon, Sterling, and Wolfe flirted with Reilly, Madison, and Devon. At night, if there wasn't a big storm, Bentley would bring out a piano and play all sorts of songs that Chandler, Tanner, Adam, Reilly, and Madison all sang along to while the rest of the crew danced. Jackie would bring out the rum and then it was really a party. Everyone looked forward to the nightly festivities, except Auden. Auden was the oddball. He kept to himself and while he hardly listened to anyone, he always obeyed Jackie.

He had a tattoo of a siren and one silver earring. His eyes were cementing gray and his complexion was paled as was his skin. His hair was charcoal black, short, and tousled. A lot like the other members of the crew, but so different…

At last, Jackie finished her moonlight dance and walked to her quarters to catch a few hours of sleep.

The bright blue expanse of sky penetrated every cloud, banishing them from sight. The waves were hardly noticeable, and the entire crew was in high spirits at the morning beauty.

Yawning, Jackie asked her crew, "So, who's up for ADVENTURE??"

The crew cheered waiting for Jackie's suggestions.

"I was thinking maybe, a trip to the Bahamas. Possibly traveling to the EDGE OF THE WORLD," she said enticingly. "Even… going to a nearby beach and exploring for buried treasure!"

"AYE!! AYE, CAPTAIN!" the crew yelled joyfully, knowing what exploring for buried treasure would turn to: complete seaside partying.

"Alright then, let's get her going!" Jackie called as she ran behind the wheel.

They took the quickest route to Isle Esme and docked on its white, sandy beaches within the hour.

"Unpack the rum!" shouted Adam.

"And the food!" called Devon.

"And buckets for treasure-hunting," Jackie laughed, knowing that no one but her would explore the forest for gold and jewels and mysteries.

"Be good," Jackie instructed as she disappeared into the forest and her crew began to parade around the beach.

The leafy darkness and subtle quiet surrounded Jackie for hours as she climbed trees and dug through the underbrush.

A bird landed softly on her shoulder, probably looking for food. But, swiftly it took off before Jackie could give it some berries. She turned to see it take flight through the trees and caught her foot beneath a root, only to tumble into the arms of what she had thought was a bird.

"Aden?" Jackie said, confused.

"Yes, Captain," he said smiling with sadness in his eyes. "And William, and unfortunately Cederic."

"How did you…how could you…"Jackie tried to ask, bewildered.

Breathing deeply, Aden/William/Cederic said, "I am a shape shifter. The way I look normally is how William and Cederic looked. This is a…disguise I guess. Jackie, please listen, and stop glaring at me with your mouth open all awestruck! I LOVE YOU and I never wanted to hurt you," he yelled, now crying. "I-I know you can never f-forgive me because I've ruined your whole life, b-but I also have ruined my life by creating such a monster in myself! I am so, s-so sorry.

I-I mean, l-look at me!!! I'M SUCH A MONSTER!" he cried as he leapt from Jackie and suddenly became Cederic, then Jackie's mother, after a dragon, and back to Cederic.

"AND I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU, JACKIE!!" Cederic cried and wept.

Tears streamed down Jackie's face now, too. "You didn't ruin my life, though, Cederic," she whispered as she held his face in her hands. "You started my dreams."

"And following me out of love isn't ruin or betrayal. Thank you Cederic. I love you too," she whispered as they kissed passionately in the middle of the dark forest that now had captured a most incredulous treasure that could never be buried: love.

10.

Battles Be Known

Leafy patterns of green light fell on Jackie and Cederic as they sat in each others arms against a tree carpeted in rich jade green moss.

Cederic was explaining himself (again) but in greater detail especially about things Jackie needed to know, "And so, I grew up on a huge expanse of rocky island with the sirens. My mother tried to raise me like a normal human boy, but that was rather hard for her seeing as she drowned human men. She could protect me, though, from the cries of her clan. I transformed into a fish sometimes and she trained me to ignore the sweet melodic calls. She also kept me far out of reach of their Queen: Sapphira. Supposedly, she would kill a siren's children along with the siren in an enormous spectacle that all sirens would watch…"

"Wait!" Jackie said coming to realization. "The Queen…Sapphira…was she…?"

"Yes," he whispered. "The darkest, most feared women in the land and also a shape shifter: Queen Sapphira of the Sirens…and Traguine Vera…"

Jackie gasped in shock.

"It is said," Cederic continued slowly, "that she entrances human men with her power and makes them do her bidding. Your father probably never loved that wench."

"Anyway, Sapphira traveled from the human world to this island, ruling both with extreme evil and superiority. Eventually, when I was fifteen to be precise she found out I existed…both my mother and I were brutally punished, but shockingly, we weren't killed. She kept my mother prisoner, but released me when I was seventeen telling me to travel to the human world and drown you with siren's calls. I couldn't tell her that I was unable to sing the siren's song because I knew she would rip the guts from my mother and me…

I tried to kill you, but with each stab I took, I drove a thousand ice knives into myself. Now, the only thing I can do to prevent your mother from killing my mother, is to go and try to save her myself," he finished at last.

"The Queen will kill you," Jackie whispered before adding, "without the _Acqua Coltelli _and me by your side."

She stood and grinned devilishly, "Come on, Cederic: time to introduce you to my crew!"

Nobody wondered where Cederic had come from, or where Auden had gone; they were used to Jackie's mysteries.

Finally her crew would learn of her greatest mystery: being Princess Jacqueline.

She and Cederic explained pretty much everything to the crew about how both their mothers were sirens and that Jackie's mom was going to murder Cederic's brutally and cruelly unless they did something.

"Well what are we waiting for, Captain?" roared Bentley.

"AYE; WE ARE OFF TO FACE THE EVIL OF WATERS EVERYWHERE!" Jackie ordered loudly.

With that, _Acqua Coltelli_ set sail into the sunset towards the Sea Forest.

11.

Fighting Amidst the Sea

It was six terrible agonizing days before _Acqua Coltelli_ reached the Sea Forest. Finally, the dark and mysterious forest was within their grasp.

"Where do we go from here," Jackie asked Cederic.

"Drive the ship straight through the sea into the dark reaches of oblivion and you will soon find the land where sirens roam," Cederic whispered fearfully.

"Crew, prepare yourselves for what lies ahead. Some of us will die. Men, I don't know what to tell you except to shut your ears from beautiful singing, for it will drown you!" Jackie told the crew softly, not wanting anyone to know of their arrival.

The crew nodded bravely and unsheathed swords, spears, and knives.

"Put your best swordsmen first, and then let the others follow," Cederic whispered to Jackie.

"Reilly! Jaxon! Leland! Up front!" Jackie ordered shortly.

"I will go first, **alone**," Cederic told the crew while looking at Jackie, eyes fearsome, "and then after the Queen thinks I am pitifully turning myself in for failure, COME FROM WHERE YOU ARE HIDING AND RUN HER THROUGH!!"

"AYE, AYE!!" cried the crew.

Silently, the crew drove _Acqua Coltelli_ into the pit of the forest. Dark leaves cast shadows everywhere while mysterious bubbling came from the water. Eventually, they reached trees that weren't totally buried in the ocean.

"We're nearly there," Cederic murmured.

Cederic clambered onto the forest-beach while the crew slowly followed. He slipped through branches and vines. He slunk under bushes and trees. The crew had to slice through everything to keep up.

At last Cederic put a hand out, commanding silence.

"Stay here," he mouthed.

With that Cederic pushed aside the leaves of one tree so that the whole crew was blinded by light.

Before the group was a colossal empire stretching out of the sea. There were pillars made from mountainous rock with waterfalls tumbling through their windows. Trees were few, but there were long expanses of beach and water everywhere. In the center of the domain was a crystal clear lake with waterfalls, all streaming down through the realm into the sea. Rising out of the lake was the tallest and darkest of all the towers. A stone balcony wrapped around the tower. It was completely bare except for one, imposing throne in which sat the evil and beautiful Queen Sapphira.

At seeing Cederic she half cackled, half sang in evil delight.

Jackie's mother wasn't as she remembered. The Queen's eyes were bigger and more catlike. Her hair had a blue tinge to it and was soaking wet. It fell to her hips in tangled threads mixed in with a few measly shells, seaweed, and even a starfish. She still had human legs and feet, but they sparkled gently in the bright sunshine and gave off a slightly green glow. Her feet were webbed and along her legs were tiny blue-green razor sharp fins. It was likewise for her arms and hands. She wore a seaweed bodice that stuck to her so tightly her rib cage could be seen slightly. At her hips, the seaweed seemed to melt into her body, creating fish like scales, but also fanned out to act like a skirt that blew in the wind and ended in the middle of her thighs.

"Cederic, you are too late," the Queen called, drawing the eyes of all sirens to him. "Your mother is dead, but my daughter is alive, so it is time for you to join your mother in DEATH!"

"Cederic?" the sirens murmured, remembering a handsome sixteen year old who loved them all.

"This _boy_ is not one of us," the Queen hissed. "He betrayed us for _humans!_ Instead of killing a silly little human girl, he decided to let his mother die. He let the one who raised him perish! You have all helped in creating him and he has betrayed you."

The sirens listened eagerly to their influential Queen, believing more and more that he was their enemy.

"Now, it is time to redeem yourselves for creating such a monster," the Queen beckoned to the sirens. "Now it is time, for REVENGE!"

With that the sirens swam closer to Cederic, right up to his feet and began to sing and wail while they clawed at his boots, trying to drown him.

Jackie couldn't bear watching any longer: she was dying to fight.

"Go, GO, HELP HIM!" she yelled to her crew as they all charged towards the terrifying water fortress.

Jackie lost seven men to the sirens' song within ten minutes. There were probably fifty sirens that could shape shift. They turned into elegant swordsmen, ferocious beasts, and most of all, waves. The sirens' waves rose twenty feet in the air and crashed mercilessly upon Jackie's crew while the sirens' beasts and swordsmen attacked them from the air and dry land.

The Queen simply watched and called, "Get them! Get those who killed our kinsmen for their own kind! Get the traitors, the betrayers!!"

For hours it went, waves toppling over the crew and sending them spiraling to the ground and, if they were unlucky, into the siren-filled waters below. All of Jackie's men were drowned besides Cederic, Jaxon, Bentley, Chandler, and Leland. About one hundred sirens still remained, and more swam in all the time.

But still, the majority of both parties were dead. The Queen, whose eyes had once been confident, were full of hatred.

She left her chair and walked into the darkness of her tower.

For hours more Jackie's toughest group battled the sirens, slowly diminishing them. Soon, it was only two to one in the sirens' favor and Jackie's crew was becoming more hopeful. Cederic shifted into a shark and tried to drive the sirens away while the rest of the crew fought with swords, running through siren after siren.

At last Jackie's mother reappeared, but she wasn't alone and her eyes were once more aglow with triumph.

Dragging behind the Queen was a person who once was majestic and imperial and knew no evil in the Queen.

"JACQUELINE," the Queen called softly as Jackie and almost everyone else turned to glimpse the strange individual the Queen had slumped against her throne, "your father wants to say goodbye."

12.

Ice Knives Shatter

Jackie's heart stopped at the sight of her father.

He was completely disheveled and starved. His hair that was once thick and luxurious fell out and was almost gone. His eyes had black bags under them that sagged below his nose. He lifted his head weakly and smiled slightly at Jackie as she bounded towards the tower across the beach.

Queen Sapphira laughed as she cut into the king's arm with her razor sharp fins and nails.

Jackie clambered over to the tower and started to climb only to find the waves around her turn from clear blue to jet black. They whirl pooled and crashed against the tower and rose higher and higher until they reached the balcony and buried the Queen with the King. The waves toppled down on the tower, cracking it and sending it crashing upon Jackie who was yanked out of the way by a handsome shark.

Cederic pulled Jackie back to the safety of the shore before the sirens came.

As the couple swam to the sand, the waters again began to grow into one gargantuan wave that smashed over them, carrying the Queen and King to the shore.

The Queen yanked Jackie to her feet, clutching her neck as she pinned her against the rock.

"Jacqueline, so nice of you to join me," the Queen whispered smoothly. "I don't suppose you anticipated such fun."

Jackie struggled in her mother's grip, avoiding her eyes at all cost.

"Jacqueline, look at me," she said softly as she stroked Jackie's face with her claw- like hands. "LOOK AT ME!"

Jackie shut her eyes tight fumbling for a loose rock she could use.

"Jackie," her father croaked. "I love you no matter what. Please…"

The Queen cut him off as she gripped him tighter. Blood started to pour down his neck. Jackie gasped in horror and did the only thing she could think to do. She leapt upon her mother and began to rip at her fins. She was able to snap one from her mother's body.

The Queen screamed in agony, clutching her arm while Jackie ran to her father in attempt to escape him.

The Queen lunged for Jackie, missing her but catching her father's arm. As Jackie ran, the Queen ripped her nails through more of the King's arm. Jackie stopped, knowing that she was killing her father. She set her father on the ground and pulled her sword from its sheath and stabbed it towards her mother. The sword was only to be met with air as the Queen swerved to the other side. Jackie sliced through the air, always missing her mother.

In one fatal swoop, the Queen grabbed the blade from Jackie's hand and yet, spilled no blood. She knocked Jackie to the ground and pulled the King over Jackie's trembling body with the sword to the King's throat.

"Please," Jackie gasped. "Don't."

With that the Queen plunged the blade cleanly through the King's broken heart and threw him off the beach into the waters below.

Jackie's eyes were lost in ice, trapped within her mother's awful stare.

The icy knives dug into Jackie's soul, opening her fears and bad memories. Water flooded her veins, her face, hands, everywhere, and even ripped at her wounds, picking them slowly open.

Jackie couldn't breathe a word. She was stuck between a million ice knives, all poised towards Jackie's heart.

"Give up, Jacqueline," the Queen's voice echoed in her head. "I have won."

Jackie fought the blades with her mind, trying to keep them at bay.

The water froze and the blades rose away from Jackie before they plummeted straight for her heart.

As the blades neared Jackie's heart, Jackie broke the vision of ice for a fleeting second and saw her mother's eyes without the ice. There was nothing there; they were completely empty. And then she knew she was stronger then the thin slivers of ice shattering around her.

She screamed in agony and writhed on the sandy floor crying out before being silenced forever in an irreversible death.

The knives were shattered, as was the power of the evil Queen Sapphira.

13.

Corona Dorata Su Lei Capo

They swooped through the crowd, dancing the dance of the sea and love.

People cheered and Jackie didn't flash her eyes at them, ordering silence. She simply beckoned others to join her.

The moon hung low in the sky and glinted off of Jackie's incredible vessel, decked out for the occasion, as they glided across the vast ocean.

Finally, the _Acqua Coltelli_ arrived at the palace. Everyone jumped off and paraded through the gates to the castle.

Cederic and Jackie Fae stood before the realm, as they were crowned King and Queen of Traguine Vera, finally in the position to live happily ever after.


End file.
